


Assisting the assistants

by GoForGoals



Series: Losing and winning [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Auba has scored twice against Freiburg - with one assist from Marco and the other from Erik. Now he is willing to assist his assistants...Part 4 of the Series "Losing and Winning": Freiburg - Dortmund, 25.2.2017, 0:3





	1. Auba.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear readers,
> 
> I decided to turn the one-shots and small stories that are building upon a win or a loss into a series. I couldn't resist to write a story after Marco and Erik both assisted Auba... I hope that you will like it, feedback is precious! 
> 
>  
> 
> My dear Blue_Night and my dear mariothellama,
> 
> without many words: Thank you for everything!

Auba is utterly happy. After his goalscoring drought, he has finally hit the net in Freiburg. Two times, to be precise. Two times with the help of his friends Marco and Erik who are sneaking around each other for months.

And now he is determined to assist his assistants.

 

***

 

„Marco, wait a minute!“ The blond is heading to his car and Auba is jogging towards him, stopping him before he can drive away from the parking lot after their return from Freiburg.

„Yes?“ Marco asks with the crooked smile not only Auba likes so much. The striker grins back mischievously.

„Thank you again for assisting me, bro! Would you do me the favor and come over to my house tonight? My family is not at home and we could celebrate our goal a bit?“  
  
Marco nods eagerly. „That’s a good idea. Let’s say in two hours? It was about the time that you are scoring, man.“ He nudges Auba in the side and ruffles his hair.

„Two hours is perfect! And don’t forget swimming shorts, I want to inaugurate my new whirlpool.“ Auba’s grin deepens.

„Aye, Sir!“ Marco chuckles before he disappears in his car and drives away.

Time for the second trick.

 

***

 

„Erik, wait a minute!“ Erik is walking to his car and Auba is going over to him after Marco has left the parking lot.

„Auba?“ Erik asks, a huge smile plastered upon his face. The little one has played really amazing today, the striker thinks, returning his smile wholeheartedly.

„Thank you for assisting me, bro! Would you like to come over to my house tonight? We could celebrate our goal a bit there,“ Auba repeats almost the same words he has used for Marco a few minutes ago.

„With pleasure!“ Erik beams. He of course has no clue that Auba has invited Marco too, and vice versa.

„Good to hear,“ the striker nods, „and please bring some swimming shorts with you. You know, I have this new whirlpool of mine and we could relax there.“

„I will,“ Erik confirms, showing his dimples while smiling. Hell, the boy is getting more and more attractive, Auba muses. If he himself wouldn’t be interested in women only...

„Then we’ll see each other in about two hours?“ Auba makes sure.

Erik winks at him. „Yes, I’ll come over! Shall I bring something to eat or drink?“

„No,“ Auba shakes his head, „I will order some food.“ Food and some more surprises, the striker adds silently.

 

***

 

Exactly two hours later it’s Erik who rings his bell first. For sure it’s Erik because Marco is always too late. And the little one has brought something with him - a bottle of red wine.

Auba guides Erik inside his house and shows him around before he leaves him in the living room because his doorbell has rung for the second time. „Who’s this?“ Erik asks him but Auba prefers to not answer his question.

Luckily, it’s already dark and Marco hasn’t recognized Erik’s car outside. They greet each other with their usual handshake that takes a while. And then the first great moment is there, when Auba guides Marco to his living room, too.

„Erik?!“

„Marco???“

The two teammates stare at each other in disbelief, and Auba enjoys their silence and their surprise. He knows that he is a little devil but those two deserve it.

„Well, both of you assisted me today, so I thought that we could celebrate our victory together!“ Auba announces. „Take it as my ‚thank you‘ for your help to make me score again.“

„Aha,“ says Marco, eyeing Erik carefully. He seems to be disappointed that he can’t spend the evening with Auba alone but there’s something else the striker can clearly detect in his behavior. Excitement and hidden joy.

Erik’s joy however is not assessable. The defender who is actually more a midfielder right now beams at his teammate. „Thank you for letting me be a part of this,“ he says honestly. Auba can see the glances Marco is sending in Erik’s direction while he tries to pretend that he doesn’t care.

„All right,“ Auba claps his hands, „should we go downstairs to the pool? I have arranged something to eat and drink there. You will see that the warm water will ease the tension in your muscles.“ And raise the tension in other parts of your bodies, he thinks.

Auba knows the reactions of the two before they are even showing it. Marco tries to play the cool one by shrugging his shoulders and Erik - well, Erik blushes.

The striker guides them to his pool, a huge area located in the basement of his new house. In fact, there’s not only a whirlpool but an indoor pool too, and a recreation room with several loungers and sofas where he has placed the food and the drinks. Not to forget showers and a room for changing clothes. That’s where he brings his guests first.

„You can change in your swimming shorts over there,“ he points over to the recreation room, „I already wear mine underneath my sweatpants.“

„Me first,“ Marco says, trying to enter the room and closing the door in front of Erik’s nose.

„M... Marco?!“ Erik stutters in disbelief. „Do you want to change your clothes alone?“

„I do.“ Marco cuts him short and Erik faces Auba a bit desperately.

„Since when is he so prudish? It’s not as if he hasn’t seen me naked a million times before!“ Erik shakes his head and waits in front of the closed door.

„Tonight is different,“ Auba makes a prophecy, „he’s not here as your teammate.“ The striker leaves the meaning of his statement vague and Erik frowns, but then Marco opens the door again, coming out of the room in tight black swimming shorts.

„Your turn,“ he mumbles to Erik and stalls hesitantly.

„We will wait in the whirlpool,“ Auba announces, giving Erik the time to change his clothes as well.

 

***

 

„Man, I didn’t know that you invited Erik, too!“ Marco whispers while he climbs into the warm whirlpool.

„Do you have anything against it? He assisted me with the third goal so you are equal tonight,“ Auba answers, joining his friend.

„No,“ Marco defends himself, „it’s just...“

„Yes?“ Auba encourages him but the blond doesn’t continue, his eyes suddenly glued to Erik who comes out of the changing room. The little one wears blue swimming shorts that are accentuating his elegant legs. Auba notices satisfied that Marco has to swallow.

„Come here,“ the striker shouts over to Erik, „there’s plenty of space for you.“

Marco makes a growling sound and shifts closer to Auba. The water splashes over the edge of the whirlpool when Erik makes himself comfortable between them. „What a blessing,“ the youngest one sighs. „Thank you Auba for inviting me.“

„You’re welcome, Erik. Isn’t it so, Marco?“

The blond growls again but he also nods. For some moments, neither of them speaks but then, Auba jumps up. „Wait, I have some Champagne. We will celebrate your assists properly!“

He climbs out of the whirlpool to bring some glasses and the bottle, and leaves his stubborn teammates on their own. There’s not much talking when he returns, and he quickly fills three glasses with the sparkling liquid, handing them to his friends.

„Cheers, Marco, Erik!“ They click glasses and again, Auba recognizes the wistful gazes of Erik and the feigned ignorance of Marco. The striker switches on some music and finally, the atmosphere becomes less tensed.

„Your assist was really good,“ Marco states all of a sudden and Erik’s already heated face turns into an even pinker color.

„Thank you. But yours was also amazing.“ Erik does nothing to hide his adoration and Auba wonders why Marco is so blind. Or is he not blind, but just careful?

„I missed too many chances,“ Marco plays his own performance down, rubbing both of his hands over his face.

„But you were the one who created them,“ Erik replies, eventually drawing a smile from the older one.

Soon, they talk about the match and their teammates, about their trainer and the rest of the season. And also about their injuries. Auba hasn’t much to say to this point, he almost never picks up an injury, but Marco and Erik speak about their experiences and the long way back from rehab to training. It’s when they smile at each other in silent understanding when Auba decides that they are ready for the next step in his plan.

„Wait here, I’ll have to make a phone call,“ he states and climbs out of the water another time. „My family, you know.“ It’s a blatant lie and he has a bad conscience that both of his friends believe him but he tells himself, that it’s only for their best.

Quietly, Auba leaves the pool area, shuts the door behind him - and locks the key.


	2. Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely feedback! I hope that you will like the second chapter, too. :-)

Erik doesn’t even notice how much time is flowing by. He thinks that he’s not in a whirlpool, but in pure heaven. Time after time, he relives the moment that has brought him into this wonderful situation, the moment he has assisted Auba.

And now, the warm water is easing the tension in his strained muscles, the Champagne sparkling pleasurably on his tongue.

A tongue that wants to do nothing more than to kiss Marco who is sitting right next to him in the whirlpool.

They are talking, finally they are talking, about their matches, the team. And eventually also about their lives. Erik doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol that makes Marco so talkative. They have spoken about their injuries after Auba has left them to make a phone call - _where is he, by the way_ \- , and now Marco is telling him about his childhood in Dortmund, whereas he himself is talking about his home town Pirmasens.

Erik can’t tell how much time has passed by since Auba has disappeared, but he starts to wonder where the striker might be. „Auba’s phone call is a long one, isn’t it?“ he asks Marco, sipping another time from his Champagne.

„Yeah, seems so,“ Marco agrees. He’s stretched out in the whirlpool, the water bubbling around his pale skin. „Should we move out of the water and eat something?“  
  
Food would be a good idea although Erik is quite sure that he’s too excited for eating. He savors these minutes - _hours?_ \- to the fullest, wishing that this evening - _night?_ \- would never end. „Yes“, he answers, grabbing a towel they have placed right next to the whirlpool and handing it to Marco. He has to force himself to look away, to not stare at his secret crush while Marco is drying himself off.

In the recreation room, they find some canapés, as well as more drinks and water. They also find a message from Auba there. _„Enjoy the night and make yourself comfortable, feel like at home!“_

„I don’t get him,“ Marco wrinkles his forehead, „why is he leaving a message for us?“

Erik’s heartbeat paces up when he reads the words because he immediately has a clue what his teammate has meant. He just doesn’t know how to explain it to Marco, he’s sure that he won’t like it. „We should search for him,“ he insists, „so he can explain his note to us.“

Erik is almost sure that they will search for Auba in vain but he can’t bring himself to speaking to Marco openly.

„Auba!“ Marco yells in the direction of the stairs, „where the fuck are you?! Come back, we are hungry!“  
  
No reply.

„Auba, for fuck’s sake, end your goddamn phone call, we’re waiting for you!“

There’s no answer and Erik has a hard time to not start laughing and crying at the same time.

„It’s pointless,“ he whispers.

„What?“ Marco turns around and does the inevitable - he tries to open the door that is leading upstairs.

It’s locked.

Marco is so perplexed that he doesn’t say anything, he’s just joggling the door handle. „Auba!!!“ he yells for the third time, „this is not funny!“ Then, he faces Erik. „He has trapped us by accident“, Marco complains, „we can only hope that he will come back soon.“

Erik hates himself that he has to tell Marco the truth. „I guess that this wasn’t an accident. And he won’t come back any time soon.“

„What!!!!“ Marco exclaims, staring at Erik in disbelief. „But why? Why should he trap us... shit.“ The blond’s eyes widen in shock.

„He wants us to be alone,“ Erik murmurs the obvious. „That’s why he has also left the message for us.“

„I need my mobile!“ Marco darts to the room where they have changed their clothes but of course, Auba has taken away their phones. „This ridiculous idiot!“ Marco curses, sinking down on a chair and burying his head in his hands.

„I’m sorry, I didn’t know that he would do that,“ Erik says. Suddenly, his cheerful mood is ruined. Marco is right, Auba is a ridiculous idiot. As if his hazardous plan would work out!

„I’m going to change into my normal clothes and then I will find a way out of here,“ Marco puts his foot down. „I’m not going to stay here for the night like a prisoner!“ No sooner said than done, Marco walks over to the changing room and slams the door shut.

„Thank you, Auba,“ Erik murmurs helplessly, „thank you for turning this evening that was meant to be a happy one into a nightmare.“

„Ready!“ Marco shouts, dressed in his jeans and shirt again, his hair still wet and messy. He starts to search for a way out of Auba’s house but, he finds every door and window shut and locked. „Bastard!“ he complains and for a moment Erik isn’t sure if Marco has meant the striker or him. „Now won’t you help me?“ Marco hisses and Erik follows him, still wet, still in his swimming shorts.

„You won’t succeed,“ Erik tries to warn him, „Auba is not doing anything halfheartedly.“

„It’s all your fault!“ Marco gives back, annoyed.

„Mine?!“ Erik is so confused that he makes a step backwards.

Marco gets really furious now. „Yes, yours!“ Erik shudders, he fears that Marco knows that he is having a crush on him, but the older one continues.

„If you wouldn’t have provided Auba with the second assist, we wouldn’t be here!“ Marco spills the words out while his eyes are spilling fire at the same time.

„Are you nuts?!“ Erik shouts, because this is getting really ridiculous now. „Is it so bad to spend some hours with me?“ he adds, his voice sounding sad and pissed. „I get it, you’re the super star of the team but you’re also our hugest diva, goddamnit!“

Erik doesn’t see the hit coming but Marco pushes him against his chest and he is stumbling backwards. „You’re calling me a diva?“ the blond repeats and pushes Erik the next time. Pushes him until Erik loses the ground under his feet and falls backwards - straight into Auba’s indoor pool.

However, he doesn’t fall alone - the second he loses his balance, he grabs Marco’s hand instinctively and pulls the blond with him.


	3. Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter of this little story. I hope that you will like the end, feedback is always very welcome. :-)

Marco can’t believe what is actually happening. He has been invited to the house of his friend where Erik of all people was waiting for him. Erik, who he has been avoiding, trying to get rid of his damn feelings for him.

And then Auba has locked him away with Erik. As if that wouldn’t have been enough, now he is soaking wet, swimming in Auba’s pool, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

„What...!“ he murmurs, his wet clothes hanging like a dead weight on him. Erik has pulled him with him when he has pushed him, a movement Marco already regrets. But where is Erik?

Marco panics when he can’t detect his teammate, fearing that he will drown, but then he finally sees him, sitting on the edge of the other side of the pool, his head hanging low. The sight hurts Marco more than he wants to admit.

„S.... sorry,“ Erik stammers, water dripping from his hair. „I didn’t mean to tug you into the pool.“

Marco considers to swim to the ladder that is leading out of the pool but instead, he swims in Erik’s direction, who is ducking his head even lower as if he was awaiting some serious punishment.

„I know,“ Marco murmurs, heaving himself out of the water right next to Erik, dripping wet.

„I ruined your clothes,“ Erik sighs, pointing at Marco’s garments.

„No, they will dry again.“ But indeed, Erik has mentioned a problem Marco has right now: All of his clothes are drenched, and if he won’t get out of them very quickly, he will catch a cold or a bladder inflammation. „Erik,“ he therefore continues, „would you come with me to the changing room?“

„Eh... yes?“ His teammate is still cautious, his bad conscience written all over his face. Even worse, Erik seems to really regret his assist for Auba.

„Sorry for telling you nonsense,“ Marco apologizes, „your assist and Auba’s goal were so important for the team.“ They have reached the room in the meantime, both leaving a soaking trail of footsteps behind. Even Marco’s shoes are wet. He beckons his younger teammate inside and closes the door although he is sure that Auba won’t appear again until the next morning. Erik sits down and looks at Marco, apparently unsure what will come next.

„Erik,“ Marco continues, slipping out of his wet shirt and tossing it away. „I don’t have any dry clothes left and I have to get rid of those here, otherwise I will get sick.“

„O...okay?“ Erik replies while Marco throws his shoes away.

„That means that I will be naked soon,“ the blond announces. The thought alone sends shivers down his spine while he looks at Erik, his handsome features and his damn athletic body.

„I will leave,“ Erik hastens to answer, standing up.

„Stay.“ The words hang heavily in the air and Erik sits down again.

Marco removes his wet jeans, shaking them and placing them on the chair next to him. He’s sure that he wants to do that now, that he has to. He’s a bit indignant that Auba’s plan is working out like the Gabonese has obviously wanted it, but probably they have needed this push.

„You can have some of my clothes,“ Erik mutters. „Here.“ He hands Marco his shirt but the blond shakes his head, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his briefs.

Then he removes them.

Marco can clearly define the moment when Erik understands. The younger one holds his breath and stares at Marco, stares into his face, his gaze gliding down his body. „That’s why you wanted me to wait outside beforehand,“ Erik stammers involuntarily.

Marco does nothing to hide his boner.

„Are you... is this... because... of me?!“ Erik stutters.

„Hm, Auba’s pool doesn’t really arouse me,“ Marco smiles. „So it must be you.“

„Fuck, Marco.“ The blond isn’t surprised about Erik’s answer. He knows that not Auba is the ridiculous idiot here, but he himself.

But Erik surprises Marco in the next moment, when he quietly stands up too, and pulls his swimming shorts down.

He’s not less hard than Marco is.

„Fuck, Erik,“ the blond mirrors his words. They stand opposite to each other, both of them hard and longing and naked and bare.

It’s strange that they are coming closer for the first time when they already don’t wear anything anymore and Marco is all the more careful. He reaches his arms out and invites Erik into his embrace. The touch is gentle, almost solemnly, before the hug gets tighter and their lips meet for a shy kiss. Their erections are rubbing against each other but this is not the time nor the place for a quick hand- or blowjob or even for more, Marco is sure.

„Shall we go swimming again? The chance to use Auba’s pool undisturbed won’t return so soon,“ he smiles instead. He heads back to the indoor pool, intertwining his fingers with Erik’s and pulling him with him. This time it’s Erik who pushes him playfully into the water, both of them still naked.

However, they don’t really swim, it’s more „kissing and making out in the water while clinging to the edge of the pool“ but Marco doesn’t care. Erik feels like pure heaven underneath his fingertips.

„I’m hungry,“ the younger one eventually states, a bit embarrassed. His stomach is rumbling and reminds Marco of his own appetite.

„Don’t worry, me too,“ he replies, „let’s check what Auba has left for us.“ They climb out of the water, wrapping towels around their hips before they plunder the buffet Auba has arranged.

„Strawberries!“ Marco fancies and a second later, Erik is offering him one of the fruits. They feed each other with canapés and other delicacies, sipping from the Champagne every now and then.

„Auba will be very satisfied tomorrow,“ Erik mumbles between two bites, gazing up at Marco.

„I agree,“ Marco answers, tasting the scent of the strawberries on Erik’s lips afterwards. He doesn’t miss the tired look upon Erik’s face. After all, they have played a match and endured a flight. „Shall we have a rest? We can arrange Auba’s loungers and snuggle under the blankets...“

„Perfect idea!“ Erik gives back.

Five minutes later, they lay on the comfortable cots, their bodies entangled under the cozy fabric of two blankets. „Listen, Erik,“ Marco starts, because damn, he’s hard again within the blink of an eye, feeling the closeness and Erik’s skin. „I don’t want to... well, not here and tonight...“ he stammers through an explanation, „but I want more nevertheless...“ Hell, he can only hope that Erik is getting his cryptic message. That it would be too awkward for him to have sex in the house of one of his best friends.

„I understand you, I feel the same,“ Erik whispers. „But now we don’t need goals any longer to have an excuse to come closer, do we?“

„Naaah,“ Marco breathes relieved against Erik’s cheek. „We just need each other. Not that I would mind if you would score. Or give _me_ an assist.“

Erik chuckles softly in agreement. There’s a lot of kissing and stroking in the next minutes and hours, and finally, Marco falls asleep in Erik’s arms, a feeling of protection surging through his mind he has never felt before.

 

***

 

He doesn’t hear that Auba comes back, worried that his friends might be in need because they have become so silent.

The striker is utterly touched when he sees Marco and Erik sleeping peacefully in each other’s embrace, and he tiptoes back to the door that leads upstairs.

This time, he doesn’t turn around the key anymore. But when he arrives in his living room, he switches the recording of the match on and watches his two goals and his assistants, a happy smile upon his face.

 

THE END


End file.
